Balinese
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Suffering from Vaan's stupidity with arcane magic, Balthier...screw a good summary. There are kitty ears. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:First. SOMEBODY STOP ME FROM MAKING NEW MULTICHAPTER STORIES WHEN I HAVE PLENTY OF STUFF TO WORK ON AS IS!

I highly disturb myself...I was reading a manga called Ai Ore, and the leading lady Mizuki(though she looks like a male) has a weakness for Akira (a boy who is extremely girly) when he wears cat ears, in which her personality becomes warped and evilish. Maybe I need more sleep, but yeah, wanted to do something like that for FFXII. I also blame a picture I found of Zidane Tribal (ff9) having his tail molested. So yeah, that's where this comes from.

Er...well I hope you enjoy, and please review. Really, I need reviews to keep my sanity. Now thank you and I shall hide and try to hold onto the last shred of my dignity.

* * *

><p>Vaan had one enormous weakness, one that was quite crippling. He had an undying love of cute and fluffy things, especially cute fuzzy things' ears. Penelo often made fun of him for it, but he could spend hours playing with Old Dalan's fuzzy, pink cat or with the Giza rabbits Reks used to bring home. Their ears were just so cute and adorable. Vaan absolutely adored Fran's ears. They were so fuzzy and tall and soft looking. Vaan had tried on several occasions to touch and feel them, but all attempts ended with almost being shot through with a dozen arrows. The Viera it seemed, hated having her ears touched.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Fran is just highly sensitive when it comes to her ears. It's a weakness, like this," Balthier explained, demonstrating his point but nibbling on Vaan's earlobe. The blond let out a moan; his ears were indeed quite sensitive, a trait Balthier extorted to the fullest.<p>

"But I wanna play with them," Vaan whined, squirming under Balthier's touches. Balthier sighed.

"If you manage to, I'll make sure your funeral is a grand one," Balthier joked, knowing the odds of success were as high as him returning to being a judge. "Now can we please stop talking about Fran's ears and continue?"

Vaan blushed heavily, putting aside his thought to focus only on Balthier, who as usual quickly started to undress him.

* * *

><p>"Arcane magic?"<p>

"Yes, Vaan. I am aware you are skilled with green magics, but you poorly lack in the arcane," Fran explained, she, Vaan, and Balthier standing out in the grassy Ozome Plains just outside the Strahl. Both Balthier and Fran were skilled in magics, so they found themselves the best teachers for him.

"Why doesn't Penelo have to do this?" Vaan complained, noting his absent friend.

"Both Penelo and the princess have good enough magics, but they lack any real sword skill, so they're off with the Captain today," Balthier said, finding himself already bored, having a feeling that the day would only consist of Vaan failing continually. "So let's get to it shall we? Fran?"

"We shall start with a Vanish spell. If said correctly, it is both a fairly easy and useful spell," Fran instructed. Vaan didn't hear her speak though. He was too distracted by the slight twitching of her long ears. Since we are low on volunteers, we shall practice on Balthier for now." Balthier gave the Viera a surprised look. He was not aware that he'd be Vaan's target.

"Do you really find that a wise decision, Fran dearest? Especially for my health?"

"Was it not you who wanted the boy to learn in the first place?" Fran smile, shutting him up. Balthier sighed, preparing himself. Vaan turned to face him, but his mind as usual was elsewhere.

"Now, repeat the incantation that I speak, an imagine that Balthier has disappeared. I hope that is simple enough for you to understand." Vaan nodded, waiting for the incantation. Fran focused her magics and closed her eyes.

"_permatomas man tapt, nematomas žudikas akis_," she said loudly enough for the both to hear, her body suddenly becoming clear and translucent, invisible. "Now it is you turn," Fran's disembodied voice instructed. Sadly, Vaan hadn't understood a single word the Viera had said and couldn't even remember what the incantation was similar too. He cursed his stupidity. Knowing Balthier would make fun of him for it if he didn't do anything, Vaan spout out whatever words he thought he could pass off as magic.

"_k-katės ausys ir uodega savo pačios mažą augintinį_," Vaan mumbled, knowing it was horribly wrong. Oddly enough, he could still feel the mist pulse through him. Perhaps he did get it right after all. A yellowish must erupted from his body and from his hand, slithered across the grass to a very panicked Balthier, the man knowing that what Vaan had cast wasn't Vanish.

A painful burning sensation spread throughout the pirate's body, mainly in his head and spine. He knew he hit the ground, for he could see the blade of grass in his darkening vision but he did not feel the impact. He saw Vaan's boots rush to him, sure that Fran's invisible ones were there as well, but he could no longer hear anything except for a shrill shriek. The pain and confusion was to great and he soon found himself unconscious.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, this'll be probably a three shot. Please review before I kill myself. This fic idea is just that bad, or at least it will get bad. Very very bad in a cute way. Oh by the way, the spells are in Latvian. I won't translate them, especially Vaan's. It's too stupid.

Anyway, I'm going to find a whole to die in. Thank you again!.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually reread the last chapter and realized in my frantic state I had the absolute worst spelling and grammar. I am ashamed. I still somewhat super hyper like last time but I'm making an effort to keep calm.

Thank you for your review Nightmare Senshi! I thought this plot idea was so horrible nobody was actually going to review! This chapter is for you.

Well I do hope you all can find some enjoyment in this and please review. Thank you all!

* * *

><p>Balthier could hear voices as he slowly came back into consciousness, Vaan and Fran's.<p>

"You are the only hume who could possibly mess up so terribly." That didn't fill him with confidence.

"It's not all that bad," Vaan said, his voice surprisingly cheerful. He could feel the boy poke at him. The pirate finally forced his eyes open, seeing Vaan's face inches from his own. "Oh, you're awake!"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Balthier said irritated, his head aching. He looked down at his hands, not surprised to see that they were still visible. He didn't feel any different like when he was when crazed with berserk or exhausted by drain or syphon. The pirate couldn't think of what the magic did to him, if anything at least. Vaan was still grinning dumbly.

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Fran commented, refusing to look at him. She covered her mouth to hide the giggle that was creeping up.

"Sounds good. Come on Balthier, let's get you back to your room," Vaan cheered with a confusing, devilish grin. Fran pulled the boy off, who was beginning to latch onto his arm.

"I think I should take him," Fran said worried, giving a glance at Vaan like she knew all his thoughts. Balthier pulled his arm away from her.

"I can take myself. I am not a child," Balthier growled, irritated. He really wanted to hurt Vaan when his eyes bubbled over with unimaginable happiness. Even Fran looked at him like he was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen, which highly disturbed him. "Alright, what the hell did you do to me Vaan?"

He didn't wait long for an answer. Vaan, unable to hold it any longer, near tackled him to the ground, yanking at the ears atop his head. Balthier's hands shot up to his head where he was greeted by fuzziness pointed feline ears. His hands rushed down to the sides to find his normal, hume ears were gone.

What the hell kind of spell did Vaan cast?

"The magic will eventually wear off, I am sure. I am not sure however of how long until then. I have not seen such magic before," Fran commented, resisting the urge to join Vaan. She loathed having her ears touched, but after all the times Balthier played with them, she felt justified in giving the brown ears a hard tug. "The ears and tail should be gone by morning."

At the last words, Balthier felt like he was going to be sick. Looking down, he did indeed have a light brown, fluffy tail swirling about the grass. He hadn't even noticed it before.

Balthier felt like passing out again.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I decided to make this longer than three chapters, even though I am just drawing out this torture. I saw today on the internet from neurowear the necomimi, which are cat ears that can move and respond to brainwaves and emotions. They are possibly the cutest thing ever and I want them.

Oh by the way, if you couldn't tell from the title

Well anyway, I hope you review, and sorry about a short chapter, I'm having trouble with this. Thank you again and please look forward to another chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've finally returned to this story, and now I'm a little more confident that I can do this without suffering total embarrassment and humiliation. A little trip to my college's anime club (I'm on second week of college) gave me the spark of inspiration I need. I felt so weird though. I was the only girl there, and they knew it too.

Any who, thank you so much for reading and please review so I don't give up.

Oh and thank you again BalthierFan6828 and GoldenNekoLover14 for chapter 2 reviews!

* * *

><p>"Vaan, what's with you?" Penelo asked when she, along with Ashe and Basch returned to the Strahl after their own training. The girl knew that when he had that grin on his lips, people should be worried. Vaan attempted to speak, but couldn't help himself and started to giggle again, leaving Penelo even more confused.<p>

"Ignore him. There was just a slight mishap earlier today, that's all. He just found it amusing," Fran spoke from across the room. To Penelo's surprised, the Viera herself looked like she wanted to laugh.

"I think it's more than that," Vaan choked out.

"I think I'd rather not know," Ashe sighed, not in the mood to deal with Vaan at the moment. She did pause a moment and looked about the room, noting Balthier's absence. "Where is Balthier? Wasn't he with you?" Vaan started laughing so hard he started to tear up.

"At the moment, he happens to sulking in his room, and made it clear to me that he does not want to be disturbed," Fran explained with a slight smile. "I encourage you to disregard his request."

At her words, curiosity arose and Penelo ran off to Balthier's room. Basch himself wanted to take a look himself, for rarely did Fran act this way. Ashe, not wanting to be left out followed as well. By the time Basch and Ashe arrived, Penelo was in a fit of laughs, struggling to keep standing.

Ashe and Basch attempted to poke their heads in, but moved back when Balthier swung his door open, clearly annoyed.

"What the hell do you think do not disturb means?" Balthier growled, ears laid back. Words were deaf to them as they stared. Basch couldn't find the words to express himself and Ashe looked like her head was going to explode.

"It-it gets better!" Penelo laughed from the ground, reaching over and yanking Balthier's brown and fluffy tail, earning a yelp from the pirates.

"I never thought I would say this, but by the Gods, Balthier, you are so cute!" Ashe squealed, jumping up and trying to grab his ears. There was never a greater time that Balthier wanted to punch the woman. The pirate moved out her way, snatched his tail out of Penelo's clutches and stormed off to find and strangle Fran.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah its short. But hell, its an update!

Nothing much really happened in this chapter, but mark my words, next chapter'll be fun. :)

Please review and thank you all again!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Alright, next chapter up. I like this chapter and I hope you do to. Please please review and enjoy!

Vaan tried his best to fall asleep, but the emptiness at his side made sleep elude him. For the first time in a while, he had to sleep in his own bed without Balthier's company. The pirate had, after Ashe, Penelo, and Basch had disturbed him earlier that day, locked himself in his room, planning to stay inside until the effects of the magic wore off. The boy was even more upset that he wasn't even allowed in.

Vaan rolled over and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was two am. By now, Balthier would probably be asleep, needing his beauty sleep. Unable to stand it any longer, the boy hopped out of bed and crept into the hallway, trying to be as silent as possible. When he reached the pirate's bedroom door, he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"_Atslegt_," he whispered, his hand growing warm from the mist. There was a small click as the door unlocked. Vaan grinned evilly as he slipped quietly inside, closing the door behind him. The room was dark, but having been there so often, he knew his way around all to well. It didn't take him long to find the bed, and Balthier sleeping peacefully in it. Vaan sat down on the side, not too worried about waking him. The pirate was a heavy sleeper, and trying to wake him after being inflicted drowsiness was near impossible.

However, after trying to get under the blankets, Balthier cracked an eye open.

"Vaan?" He asked tiredly, a little disoriented. Vaan froze in place. "How did you *yawn* get in here?"

"You...let me in?" Vaan tried, hoping the man would buy it in his state. Fortunately, he did.

"Oh, right..." Balthier fell back asleep, allowing Vaan to stay in the comfort of his blankets. He rested his head against the pirate's warm chest and he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Vaan woke up in Balthier's bed, and unusual weight on his stomach. The young boy glanced down and was greeted with the sight of brown feline ears attached to a still asleep Balthier, who was curled up close to his chest, arms holding tight so there was no chance of the boy moving an inch.<p>

Vaan was near ecstatic at the unusual display, for Balthier never held him quite like that before, but what worried him was the his ears. A light twitch of them against his bare chest tickled. It was strange that the effects were still active. The longest magic they had ever used only lasted half a day. Balthier's tail glided over the silk sheets. Vaan prayed it would last longer.

* * *

><p>"This magic is foreign to even I," Fran sighed as she examined Balthier, tugging lightly at the feline ears. "I do not know if I am disturbed or impressed."<p>

"I like it!" Penelo smiled attempting to snag Balthier's tail again. It swished across the sheets out of her grasp.

"Please, do something, Fran dearest," Balthier sighed with pleading eyes. Pleading turn to pain as Penelo finally caught hold and yanked his tail. "For the love of- will you stop that! You don't play harass Fran like this!"

"That's because she'd kill us," Vaan said with a smile, thoroughly enjoying Balthier's misfortune.

"There is nothing I can do at the moment. We can only wait and see if the effects wear off I am afraid," Fran explained, getting up and tapping Penelo's shoulder, signalling her to release and leave with her. "If anything happens, let me know immediately." With that, both women were gone. Balthier's eyes went to Vaan.

"This is all your fault, you do know that, right?"

"For once, I am totally okay with taking the blame," Vaan grinned, wrapping his arms from behind around the pirate's neck. He bit down lightly on his fuzzy ear. Before Balthier even knew what exactly happened, he found himself with a very excited Vaan pushing him down onto the bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I finally got a job. I work at party city and during Halloween time so I have had little time do write between it, school, and moving. But I will do my best not to slip and not take so long to update again.

So anyway, please review and thank you again for reading! Until next time!


End file.
